Love and Moonbeams
by xxstaindrosesxx
Summary: Aden Ashford was a Slytherin at Hogwarts but she soon caught the eye of Remus Lupin, a Gryffindor with a secret, and those two houses were definitely not allowed to mix. What happens when you find love with a werewolf? Will that person accept you for you?
1. Chapter 1: Being Noticed

A seventh year Slytherin walked down a hallway at Hogwarts rather quickly. She was on her way to Potions with Professor Slughorn. Her long brown hair flowed and bounced around her as she hurried to class. She carried a couple of her potions books in her arms while her bag fell at her side.

As she entered the class, she saw Severus Snape, a fellow Slytherin, sitting in the very back. He appeared as if he was trying to hide from something or someone. She knew whom he had been hiding from as soon as she watched Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew enter the classroom. She sat down at a desk in the back row, knowing this group of Gryffindors always teased Severus.

As she started to unpack her supplies from her bag, James Potter came over to her table. "Can I sit here? Good. Thanks," he said, sitting down without her permission. "I can tease Snivellus from here."

"His name is Severus." The girl said, correcting James as she found his insult to not be funny.

"Oh come on, Aden," said James as if it wasn't a big deal. "It's funny."

Aden rolled her eyes and grabbed her possessions before leaving the table and James. She walked over to the desk Severus sat at and stood there. "Can I sit here, Severus?" She asked politely.

Severus appeared to be in a daze. His eyes were fixed on Lily Evans, but he snapped out of it and looked at Aden. He had a dumbfounded expression on his face as if he was shocked about her talking to him "Yes." He answered quietly, looking down at the desk to avoid her gaze.

Aden sat down and put her books, cauldron, and potion supplies on the desk. "I heard we are making the Wigenwald potion today," she said, trying to create small talk. "We're supposed to do it in partners."

Severus didn't answer. His eyes were fixed on Lily again, and his expression turned to anger as he watched James sitting by her. At this same moment, Professor Slughorn walked into the room, looking rather plump in size as usual. "Today you will be making the Wigenwald Potion with the person sitting next to you," he explained. "The directions are on the board. You have one hour. Begin."

Severus started adding ingredients like he was in charge. Aden stirred the contents, but at one point, Severus glanced at Lily, causing him to be distracted. Aden decided to add the next ingredient. Unfortunately, the potion turned a blue color when it should have turned pink. Severus looked back at the potion. His face turned red with anger. "You added too much. You've ruined it!" He exclaimed, starting to cause a scene.

"I didn't mean to." Aden explained.

"You should have let me do it! You're so stupid!" He insulted her, embarrassing her in front of the class.

Tears started to form in Aden's eyes as the class watched all of the commotion. "That's enough, Mr. Snape. Accidents happen and we do not insult fellow peers," explained Slughorn. "Five points from Slytherin, and you will serve detention tonight."

Severus' face turned even redder as James and Sirius grinned evilly. "Everyone get back to work now." Slughorn demanded.

The rest of the class period went by rather quickly. Severus stormed off after Aden and him received an Acceptable on their potion. Aden appeared upset and Professor Slughorn could tell. "Do not worry, Miss Ashford. Mistakes do happen," he explained, trying to provide her with some solace. "If you would like, I could have another student show you how to properly do the potion tonight while Mr. Snape serves his detention."

"That would be nice. Thank you, professor." She said graciously.

"You're welcome. You are dismissed now." He stated before moving onto another student.

Aden packed up her belongings before exiting the classroom. She strolled down the hallway to run right into the Marauders. "Does your boyfriend always treat you like that?" Sirius teased with a grin on his face.

"He's not my boyfriend." Aden said through gritted teeth.

"He has to be. Anyone has to be nuts to be partners with Snivellus." Sirius joked.

"Piss off!" She retorted.

"Ooooooo!" taunted Sirius. "Too bad you couldn't have said that to your boyfriend after he insulted you in class."

Aden stormed off while Sirius, James, and Peter all laughed. "Come on you guys," said Remus. "I'm sure she feels bad enough already after the way Severus treated her."

"Do you fancy her?" Sirius asked with a grin on his face.

"No!" Remus exclaimed rather quickly.

"You like her!" exclaimed Sirius. "You have never defended a Slytherin before."

"I don't like her." Remus reinstated sternly.

"Just admit it. You want to shag her in the broom closet," teased Sirius. He started to move his hips in a humping motion. "Oh Aden! Oh yeah! Oh! Oh! Oh!" He shouted perversely, imitating Remus.

Remus slapped him upside the head. "You are so disgusting." He stated, giving a look of disapproval.

"Then just admit it," demanded Sirius. "You like her."

"Maybe I do." Remus confessed.

"It's about time you like somebody," said Sirius. "I can reserve that broom closet for you if you want."

Remus just shook his head and grinned slightly. He didn't know how to handle this situation considering he had never really liked a girl before. The problem was, his werewolf side, held him back from doing the things most guys would do. He wanted to date and find someone to fall in love with, but he had to worry everyday, that most people wouldn't accept him being a werewolf.

Remus sighed. "It's no use though," he said, sounding hopeless. "Anyone I get close to, I'm going to want to tell them about my condition. Then, they won't accept me. I'll get my heart broken."

Sirius put his arm around Remus. "Don't worry," he said. "If she's a decent human being, then she will accept you for who you are."

Remus raised his eyebrow at Sirius. "Since when did you become the philosophical type?" He asked.

"It's not philosophy, Remus," answered Sirius. "It's common sense. We accepted you and even became Animagi just so we could stay by you. That's what real people who care actually do."

"I guess," said Remus, sounding unsure. "I'm going to the library to study. I'll see you guys later."

"Alright," replied Sirius. "We're going to find Snivellus and tease him some more."

Remus just rolled his eyes and grinned, thinking how typical that sounded. He made his way to the library while his friends searched for Severus. James, Sirius, and Peter found him in the courtyard. Severus was trying to read a book when Sirius came up and knocked it out of his hands. "Wow!" exclaimed Sirius. "The greasy-haired boy can actually read! Let's throw a party!"

The three Marauders started gaining attention from some nearby students in the courtyard. They gathered around and started laughing. Aden had seen the whole event, and she stormed right over there, stopping in front of Severus, standing between him and the three Marauders. "Why don't you grow up?!" She shouted.

"Why don't you stop defending people who make fun of you and embarrass you in front of the entire class?" Sirius asked.

"Because I stand up for what I believe in," she answered. "Some of us actually have morals."

Sirius, James, and Peter just laughed while Aden stormed off. She had enough of their crap, and her job was done. Severus watched her leave and felt guilt overcoming him for how he had treated her, especially after she just stood up for him.

Aden continued to storm off angrily. She wanted to go to the library, but because she was so angry, she accidentally bumped into someone from her attention being focused towards her anger. Her bag fell to the ground, and her belongings spilled onto the floor. She bent down to start picking up things while the person she ran into, helped her pick up the things as well.

Aden glanced up for a moment as the person handed some of her possessions to her. She sighed as she noticed the person was Remus Lupin. She disliked the Marauders most of the time, mainly for their disrespect towards other students they didn't like. "Go ahead and say something mean to me." She said, thinking he would.

"I'm sorry I caused you to spill the contents of your bag." He apologized, even though it was her who had run into him.

She crammed some of the possessions back into her bag and looked at him. "That's not mean at all." She said sounding surprised.

"I don't have anything mean to say." Remus replied.

Aden placed the last of her belongings back in her bag before standing up. "Why are you being nice?" She asked.

Remus stood up and looked at her. His heart raced, as he knew the answer to her question. "I like you." He confessed.

"Is this some kind of joke?" she asked, sounding almost disgusted. "Your friends hate me and make fun of me. I'm in Slytherin and you're in Gryffindor."

Remus looked down and avoided her eyes. "It's not a joke at all," he answered. "My friends don't hate you. They just target you because you defend Snape. As far as our houses being enemies, it shouldn't matter. Hogwarts doesn't believe in division of the students just because there is division in the houses."

Aden just shook her head and started to walk away like she couldn't believe it. Remus grabbed her hand, causing her to stop and turn around. However, he quickly pulled his hand away and met her eyes with his. "Sorry," he apologized. "I just see you. I see you when you think no one else notices you."

Aden's expression was unreadable. "I'm not sure what to say." She explained.

"Well, I would like to get to know you," he confessed. "So say you will."

"Alright," she said. "I mean, I will."

"Good, because I'm the one who volunteered to help you with the potion tonight." He explained.

"I guess I will see you tonight then." She said.

"Yes. I will see you later," said Remus. "Goodbye."

"Bye." Aden said before leaving and heading to the library without running into anyone.

Remus ran off to the Gryffindor common room. He figured his friends would be up there and they were. James was attempting to flirt with Lily, while Peter had been up in the boys dorms, doing who knows what. Sirius sat on the sofa quietly as if he was just thinking. "What are you doing?" Remus asked.

"Thinking up a new scheme." Sirius grinned.

"Figures," said Remus. "Anyways, guess what?"

"You got laid." Sirius answered.

"No!" exclaimed Remus. "I told Aden that I like her."

Sirius seemed very interested in this subject. "Really? What did she say?" He asked.

"She seemed against the idea at first because you guys pick on her and how our houses are enemies," he answered. "I told her that I notice her when she thinks no one else does. She was okay after that."

"Mate, you need to teach me how to come up with good lines like that." Sirius said.

"It wasn't a line. It was the truth," stated Remus. "I really do like her."

"I know," said Sirius. "I like her too. She's feisty."

Remus rolled his eyes. "You always like the feisty ones." He explained.

"Don't worry," he explained. "I don't want her. She's yours and you deserve to find someone. I just hope it turns out alright for you."

Remus worried about the same thing. He really liked her, but he didn't want to get his heart broken at the same time. He had never had a girlfriend before because he feared he would fall in love, and then they wouldn't accept him. If he became happy with Aden, he would have to tell her about his werewolf side before he fell in love with her. Remus would have to know if she would accept him for who he really is, which includes his werewolf side.

While this was going on, Aden had been in the library studying. After awhile, she decided to leave and go back to the Slytherin common room. Severus had been in there, and when she arrived, he stood up from the sofa and walked over to her. Aden gave him a look of anger as he even bothered her with his presence. "What?" She asked sounding annoyed.

"I'm sorry about earlier," apologized Severus. "I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of the class. I just got angry and it caused me to get carried away. I also want to thank you for defending me when no one else will."

Aden loosened up a bit considering Severus rarely apologized to anyone. "It's okay. Just don't do it again." She explained.

Severus nodded. "Potions is my favorite subject. I'm picky about it." He confessed.

"I can tell." She said, taking a seat on the sofa. Severus sat down next to her quietly. They both pulled out books and began reading. Aden barely read as she was distracted by her conversation with Remus. She wondered why he liked her. She had never done anything to make him want to like her. She figured she would have to find out why he liked her and live with it. She had to live with Remus helping her with the potion and for some reason; she actually didn't mind that he was going to be helping her.


	2. Chapter 2: Revealed

In the evening after dinner, Aden went to Potions to redo the Wigenwald Potion that she had messed up when Severus was distracted. It wasn't her fault that Severus had always been staring at Lily Evans instead of paying attention. Aden didn't even know why she had sat next to Severus that day other than to avoid James Potter. She rarely ever talked to Severus but now she had the feeling that she was going to be seeing a lot more of him since she kept standing up for him.

When Aden entered the classroom, Remus and Severus were already there. Severus had to serve detention after he had ridiculed Aden for doing the potion wrong. Professor Slughorn thought it was uncalled for when a student ridiculed a fellow peer. Slughorn also believed in giving students second chances to learn a potion when there was a partner involved. He realized that having a partner meant a student wasn't entirely to blame considering another party was involved. Plus after Severus outburst towards Aden, it had been clear that Severus wasn't all there to begin with.

Aden walked up to Remus and sat her backpack down on the floor. She still felt confused about Remus liking her, but she let a small grin come across her lips when she noticed he had set up all of their potion supplies already and had the burner warming up so they could properly make the potion. She wondered why he acted a bit differently than the other Marauders. She knew James and Sirius was more the wild ones while Peter kind of tagged along. He was more of a follower than a leader. To her, Remus acted as the mediator, the one in the middle who kept things calm between the friends. He acted as the buffer when one of the other friends wanted to do something really stupid. He reminded them of the consequences but sometimes went along with the stupid pranks anyways.

Severus sat up in the front of the classroom and Aden figured he had been told to scrub out some cauldrons that had gotten encrusted with old potion residues. This could be rather gross at times and slightly dangerous if the dried up potions inside could still be active. A few times in the past Aden had recalled that a cauldron scrubbing detention had gone terribly wrong and sent a student to the Hospital Wing.

Professor Slughorn greeted all three of the students before explaining their time frame. "You will have one hour to make the potion, Mr. Lupin and Miss Ashford. This was the original amount of time that was given in class and it will also be the length of Severus detention. You may begin and I will inspect the potion at the end of class." He explained before sitting down in his desk chair. He looked like a fat frog that could barely fit in the chair and Aden assumed this was from eating too much crystallized pineapple.

Remus turned to Aden. "Would you like to add the ingredients or stir?" He asked. "We could possibly share both duties if you like."

"I think I would like to add the ingredients this time around." Aden answered before adding the first ingredient. She watched as Remus would then stir the liquid and she made sure it turned the right color before adding the next ingredient.

Remus was completely content with stirring the potion since he paid more attention to Aden anyways. "I'm sure you are aware of the Slytherin versus Gryffindor Quidditch game tomorrow so I was wondering if you would like to sit with me at the game even if we are cheering for opposite teams." He offered in such a gentle voice that Aden almost forgot he was part of the Marauders.

Aden added the next ingredient before answering. "I actually don't cheer for any team," she confessed. "I don't care for Quidditch that much."

"May I inquiry as to why you do not like Quidditch?" Remus asked politely which also made it hard for Aden to believe that he was one of the Marauders.

"Well, I think it is a sport where too many people get hurt and sometimes it can last for hours on end. There are just too many accidents and frankly I think it is one of the reasons there is a division between the houses. Every house cheers for their team so there will always be house rivalry." She explained while keeping a close eye on the potion.

Remus pondered her response for a moment while he kept stirring. "I see your point and slightly agree with you," he confessed. "I mainly go to cheer for James and Sirius who are on the team. I don't really care for the violence either." He didn't care much for the violence because of his werewolf side. When he changed, he became something completely different, something that enjoyed the hunt and craved the taste of blood. He didn't like this aspect of his life but he had to live with it.

Aden was shocked by Remus response to Quidditch. She didn't know he had felt that way and since his other friends were into it, she thought he enjoyed Quidditch games. All of a sudden, Aden watched Remus add the next ingredient just as the potion had turned the right color. "How did you know to add the ingredient so soon?" She asked almost mesmerized by his actions.

"The potion started to make a familiar bubbling sound." He answered simply but yet it almost seemed cryptic.

"But I didn't hear anything." Aden stated as she looked at the potion brewing in the cauldron. She looked at it as if she were searching for some hidden factor that had told him when to add it.

"It's just some kind of sixth sense, I guess." He explained even though that he knew it was from being a werewolf. He had heightened senses at times, mainly hearing, smell, and taste. Occasionally certain things would pop out at him while using his sight or he would touch something and it would feel extraordinary. The heightened touch and sight would come and go but the hearing, smell, and taste usually worked all of the time. Sometimes it felt like a burden, but other times it really helped him, especially in his lessons.

Aden focused on the potion again since she didn't know how to respond to Remus explanation about his sixth sense. She figured it was some excuse for something else but she didn't know him so she wasn't about to press him for an answer that actually made sense in her mind.

"You never gave me an answer." He stated quietly while still stirring the potion. It was almost done but he kept on stirring.

"I can go with you." She finally answered about attending the Quidditch game with him.

"Very well. We can meet at the Great Oak Doors if you like." He suggested before he stopped stirring the potion. "I think it is done now."

At the end of the hour, Professor Slughorn checked their potion. Every student who had a potion checked by Slughorn started getting antsy after a few seconds. He would thoroughly examine every potion made by a student, making sure it was the right color and consistency every time. "Very good. I see you have improved from the first time. I will give you an Exceeds Expectations this time around." He explained. "You may clean up and leave now."

Remus and Aden quickly cleaned up their area and put away their potion supplies before darting out of the class. The hallways were pretty dark so they wanted to get back to their common rooms since it was so late. "I'll see you tomorrow." Remus said before leaving quietly.

The next day Remus and Aden met at the Great Oak Doors. The two were bundled up in their house cloaks, scarves, gloves, and hats since it was so cold outside. The sky had remained a dark shade of gray since yesterday so many students had predicted it would rain during the Quidditch match. Even if it rained, every student knew the Quidditch games still happened. It just made it worse for visibility and students sitting up in the stands.

"I told my friends that I would be sitting with you." Remus explained as the two walked towards the Quidditch pitch. "I am not sure where you want to sit since we are in different houses."

"We could sit in a stand with Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff colors. I'm sure that would cause quite a stir amongst our houses." Aden explained mischievously.

"It probably would." Remus responded with a slight grin. Then all of a sudden, he grabbed Aden's hand and started dragging her towards one of the stands. "Come on! It's going to rain!"

Just as they both made it into the bottom of a stand that happened to be decorated in Ravenclaw colors, rain started down pouring outside. Luckily, the bottom of the stand was never open like the top where students and staff sat to watch the game.

Aden breathed deeply as she tried to catch her breath. "How did you know it was going to rain before it actually did?" She questioned, becoming more and more curious about how he could predict things.

"I could smell the rain in the air." He answered while looking at her seriously. He wondered if she was starting to catch on and he knew she was probably becoming rather suspicious.

Aden looked at him with eyes that were not judgmental in any way. "You're a werewolf." She stated clearly.

Remus heart skipped a beat in fear. He stared at her confused and yet slightly curious about how she had come to this conclusion. "What? How-how did you know?" He asked in shock.

"My grandfather was one." She replied. "He could always sense when the rain was coming and he kept saying how people had certain scents to them, even when no one else could make out the scent he claimed they smelled like."

"He's right," he agreed. "Everyone has a different scent. Yours is like cinnamon."

"Weird. My grandfather used to say something different."

"Scents can change depending on the person. It can change by their actions, age, or even their personality." He explained. "Sirius changes everyday. It goes from blonde to brunette, to redhead."

Aden chuckled slightly. She knew what Remus meant by this. "You don't have to worry. I won't tell anyone your secret and I'm not mad you didn't tell me. I'm sure a lot of people would be scared if they knew."

"And you're not?" Remus questioned.

"Of course not," she answered. "As long as you don't bite me."

He chuckled at her slightly and felt so relieved to not have to hide his secret from her. He thought being with her would be a lot harder but apparently fate was on his side. Maybe he was meant to find someone and be with that person, especially if that person knew his secret. Now he could just be himself and he wouldn't have to worry about his werewolf capabilities causing him to do something weird when she was around.

"So do you want to watch the game or stay here and wait for the rain to stop?" Remus asked in a gentle voice.

"We can watch the game since your friends will probably want your support." Aden replied.

Remus nodded and offered his hand to her. He thought she was really nice since she was willing to make compromises especially when it came to his friends. He knew his friends weren't the nicest sometimes, mainly to Severus. Remus knew that even he could be mean at times but most of the time he was just going along with his friends. He had told his friends all about Aden and how he had planned on sitting with her during the Quidditch game. Sirius and James were okay with it and Sirius even cracked more jokes about the broom closet being reserved for him.

Remus smiled as Aden took his hand and the two of them ascended the stairs in the stand to sit with some of their fellow peers. They sat in the rain and watched the game even though neither of them focused too much on the game. They were more focused on each other and the new findings they had learned today. Both of them couldn't wait to find out what would happen next.


End file.
